


tub time ( techhalo )

by Cascieniel



Category: mcyt
Genre: Bathing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, They r Softies, They r in LOVE, soft, tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascieniel/pseuds/Cascieniel
Summary: techno n bad take a bath together
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	tub time ( techhalo )

bad had this all planned out, red rose petals lay a path to their bathroom and were scattered into the bath, which was also filled with bubbles. candles lined the bath, ranging from scents of strawberry to beach vacation. he grabbed the remote and queued up a romcom. 

the small male quickly pushed off his cloak aswell as the rest of his clothes. he slowly pushed himself into the water, getting used to the heat. he sat in anticipation, biting his nails as he awaited his boyfriend's arrival. he was so excited, he just wanted to make the man he loved happy after a long day.

bad smiled happily as he heard the door slam and the commotion of techno realizing the petals. techno unintentionally stomped up the stairs, following along the flowers confusingly. he stumbled into the bathroom and a dumbfounded smile spread across his face. 

" do you want me to uh.. join you?"

bad giggled and made a hand motion, motioning him to get in. he stripped off his coat and unbottoned his shirt, tossing both to the side. he slid down his pants and settled into the bath, causing water to splash out. the bath probably wasnt made for a giant pigman, in his own defense. 

bad scooted over and sat between his lover's legs, big hands finding their way to his hips. techno rubbed his hips and planted a kiss on the other's head. he missed times like this when they could just relax and be happy together. bad laid his head onto the other's chest, finding himself a comforting position.

"techno... i love you, you muffinhead."

techno pulled the small demon's face closer to his own and placed a kiss on his forehead, being followed by a kiss on the lips by the smaller. 

“i love you too, bad.”


End file.
